


What would your boyfriend say?

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, chapter 2 has some jealous hisoillu action, smut but not very explicit smut, smut in chapter 1 is kuroillu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Chrollo sighed – he’d been trying to get Illumi’s attention for the past few minutes now without much success. Illumi was lying in bed right next to him, preoccupied with scrolling through EyeTube.Chrollo could not have that, not when he was so ready – and eager – for round two.Luckily, he knew exactly what to do.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request by dearest Evelynvaith on tumblr <3
> 
> \- Ch1 is KuroIllu only smut  
> -The original request was for some OT3 action, but I found I don't actually know how to write smut between 3 people. I'll learn tho and maybe will write part ~~2~~ 3, since I just wrote some jealous Hisoillu for part 2

Chrollo sighed – he’d been trying to get Illumi’s attention for the past few minutes now without much success. Illumi was lying in bed right next to him, preoccupied with scrolling through EyeTube. _Chrollo could not have that, not when he was so ready – and eager – for round two._

_And who wouldn’t be?_ Illumi with his dark hair strewn across the pillows, his cheeks flushed from their activities earlier that evening and his slightly swollen lips was quite the intoxicating sight to behold. Just looking at him made Chrollo’s heart beat faster. 

_Luckily, he knew exactly what to do._

Chrollo leaned in and kissed Illumi, taking him by surprise. For a moment Illumi was still under Chrollo’s touch, but soon the faint hum of protestation died in Illumi’s throat and he responded to Chrollo’s kiss. Chrollo felt familiar heat rise in his body as Illumi’s fingers snaked through his hair, pulling him closer. Chrollo’s head spun from the sensation of Illumi’s body pressed so close against his.  
Soon, he pulled away before leaning in again to trace kisses along Illumi’s jaw and down his neck.

“I’m not done with the video,” Illumi protested, and yet still leaned his head to the side, allowing Chrollo better access to his neck. 

“It can wait,” Chrollo replied, trailing kisses down Illumi’s pale skin. 

“Very well,” Illumi sighed, letting Chrollo take the phone out of his hands. 

As Chrollo continued kissing Illumi, he trailed his fingers lightly over his body – first down Illumi’s chest, then lower down his stomach. He smiled at the goosebumps his fingers left in their wake. He rested his hand on Illumi’s stomach for a moment before moving it lower and savoring the slight shudder that ran through Illumi’s body as Chrollo’s wraps his hand around his eager flesh. 

_There were few things he enjoyed more than getting these little reactions out of Illumi._

Chrollo started kissing his way down Illumi’s body then, his lips tracing where his fingers had just been. As he pressed a kiss to Illumi’s lower stomach, Chrollo paused and looked up. The sight made his head spin – Illumi face was flushed, his hair disheveled and there was an absolutely intoxicating glint in his eyes. He could not help but smile to himself – _seeing Illumi like this always made him feel so delightfully dizzy._

Chrollo’s hand slowly caressed Illumi’s eager flesh, as he leaned in to press a light kiss to Illumi’s inner thigh. Illumi’s hips bucked impatiently against Chrollo’s touch, desperate for _more_ , and Chrollo smirked to himself before pressing his mouth roughly against Illumi’s skin, forcing a light gasp to escape Illumi’s lips. As Chrollo pulled back, he could not help but admire a splash of color he had left on Illumi’s pale skin – a vivid love bite. _He loved marking Illumi up._ Chrollo hated to admit it to himself, but in the recent days it had become somewhat of a competition between him and Hisoka – and he had no intention of losing. 

As he marveled at his work, Chrollo realized that one was not enough, and so he leaned in again, leaving another red mark on Illumi’s skin, and then another, and then a dozen more. By the way Illumi shifted under his touch, Chrollo could tell that Illumi was getting frustrated with his teasing. 

“Must you always be like this?” Illumi asked, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

“I might play nice if you say “please”,” Chrollo responded, looking up at him. 

“And if I don’t?” Illumi replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Chrollo had not intended to give in so easily – he wanted to make Illumi _ask_ for it. And yet the sight of Illumi’s flushed face and the glint of desire in his dark eyes were so intoxicating that he didn’t even notice the moment his resolve crumbled. _And is it really losing, if I wanted this all along?_

When Chrollo finally tasted Illumi, he felt his head spin from desire – Illumi felt hot and hard against his mouth and tongue and tasted faintly of sweat and something sweet. _He simply could not get enough._

Chrollo started slowly, but soon found himself picking up the pace, as Illumi moved impatiently under his mouth and tongue, making Chrollo wonder if he should continue teasing Illumi or give in and touch and taste and caress him just the way he knew Illumi liked. The answer came unexpectedly as Illumi’s fingers snaked through Chrollo’s hair, guiding him firmly yet gently. _Chrollo wanted nothing more than to surrender._

For a long moment Chrollo found himself lost in the taste of Illumi’s hot flesh, in the way in which Illumi’s hips moved in desperate search of pleasure against Chrollo’s tongue and mouth, in the sound of soft moans escaping Illumi’s lips. Illumi’s breath was growing raspy, as his fingers clenched in Chrollo’s hair. Chrollo knew that Illumi was close, as he eagerly continued his task, savoring the way Illumi writhed under his touch.

A moment later, Illumi’s release followed – sudden and shuddering and leaving him absolutely breathless. As Chrollo came up to kiss him, he could not help but smirk to himself upon seeing Illumi’s flushed face. 

“I wonder what your boyfriend would say if he saw you right now,” he told Illumi with a mischievous smirk. 

“He is _your_ boyfriend and my fiancé,” Illumi corrected him instantly, his voice a lot flatter than it had any right to be, as he lifted his left hand to show off the ring.

Chrollo sighed. _Right, how could he forget._

“I’d say that, while this was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, I’m quite disappointed the two of you started without me,” Chrollo suddenly heard Hisoka’s voice. 

As he turned around, he noticed that Hisoka was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He hadn’t noticed Hisoka returning to the room – perhaps because he was too preoccupied with…  


“Then why don’t you come over here,” Illumi said calmly, his eyes still glinting and full of dizzying promise, “We’ll make it up to you.”  


Hisoka did not need to be asked twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Healthy poly with no jealousy? Hisoka doesn't know her.~~
> 
> In which Hisoka gets jealous over the love bite business.

Hisoka is not used to feeling jealous – he’s never been attached to anyone enough for that, always considering others to be either toys or trash. Those who were trash did not deserve his attention and those he considered toys served only one purpose – to entertain him. Outside of that, he cared little what happened to his toys. 

Illumi was different, it seemed, as there is hardly any explanation besides jealousy to the feeling that uncoils in Hisoka’s chest when he finds himself between Illumi’s legs. He sees a vivid red mark – a love bite – bright and angry high up on Illumi’s inner thigh that, no doubt, was left behind by Chrollo. The sudden feeling startles him. He knows he should not care – the three of them have been bedfellows for quite a while. _And yet he does._

His own body is covered in love bites, all of them fresh from the activities of the past few days. Hisoka knows he likely bears just as many hickeys as Illumi, and yet he still finds himself incensed by the sight of a single mark on Illumi’s pale skin. The image of Chrollo pressing his mouth against Illumi’s skin springs to mind, bright and infuriating. _And, knowing Chrollo, he had likely taken more than a few liberties while doing so, must have enjoyed it very much, knowing Hisoka will find the marks he had left behind._

All three of them are lovers, so he knows he should not be surprised that Illumi and Chrollo were abed together. Hisoka can hardly understand why the thought incenses him so much – _yet, somehow, it does._

Illumi shifts under him, and Hisoka realizes that he must have remained still too long. He does not remember leaning in – only the moment his lips touch Illumi’s skin. It feels delightfully soft and warm under his touch, and, suddenly, Hisoka’s very soul is set aflame with one desire – to leave his own marks on Illumi.

This strange, possessive craving is quite novel – _but then again, a lot of things with Illumi feel very new._

As he presses his mouth roughly against Illumi’s skin, a soft gasp escapes Illumi’s lips. When he pulls away and sees a red mark he’s left, he knows – one is not enough. And so he leans in again, leaving the second one, and then a dozen more. Illumi’s gasps soon turn to moans of pleasure as he writhes under Hisoka’s touch.

_Mine, mine, mine,_ rings in his ears as he pushes into Illumi. Somehow, marking up his thighs was not enough, and Hisoka finds himself leaving deep red love bites all over Illumi’s neck. Illumi does not seem to mind, and his fingers snake through Hisoka’s hair, pulling him closer.

It almost scares him how much he craves that Illumi be only _his._ It is, perhaps, as unfair feeling, seeing as Hisoka was the one who had originally proposed their new arrangement, but he had never cared much for fairness. Still, he is not the kind of man to resist his own desires and every time he and Illumi are in bed together, Hisoka litters his skin with myriads of marks, all to send Chrollo one simple message - _Illumi is his and his alone._


End file.
